


А ты не забыл про свою таблеточку, Эдс?

by Lethys



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Только не это...





	А ты не забыл про свою таблеточку, Эдс?

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6998665

Эдди видел этого клоуна в нескольких метрах от себя так же явственно, как и этот проклятый дом. Страшный, жуткий дом на Нейболт-стрит. Незнакомец, взявшийся из неоткуда, предложил… эм, «полетать». Эдди сразу же вспомнил слова мамы, что в его жизни может появиться нехороший человек или даже группа плохих ребят, которые будут предлагать попробовать «не те лекарства», иначе Каспбрак будет выглядеть в их глазах не таким уж и крутым.

— Пей только то, что я тебе советую, Эдди, — говорила ему мама. — Все остальные лишь захотят причинить тебе вред. От их лекарств можно будет заболеть или даже… умереть.

На каждые наставления матери Эдди всегда отвечал:«Я всё понял», про себя надеясь, что уж с ним-то такого не случится. И вот сейчас, когда угроза оказалась так близка, паника начала захлёстывать разум Каспбрака.

— Помогите! — закричал мальчик что есть сил и приподнялся, превозмогая сильную дрожь в коленях. Нужно сорваться с места и бежать как можно дальше отсюда. — Помо…! — крик застрял в горле. Эдди уже успел повернуться спиной к незнакомцу, и тот даже не пошевелился. Однако сейчас, Каспбрак чувствовал на своих лодыжках цепкие руки. Первая мысль — прокажённый. Но он ведь исчез из виду. Вместо него появился клоун. Как?..

Резкий рывок, и вот уже Эдди катится в сторону злополучного дома, сминая своим телом траву.

— Нет! — выкрикнул Эдди, цепляясь за землю и растительность, загоняя грязь себе под ногти. Каспбрак хаотично разжимал пальцы, снова и снова пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то.

Он понял, что всё, приехал, когда его ухватили за шею и вздёрнули, одним ловким движением ставя на трясущиеся и саднящие ноги.

«Клоун всё это время стоял на месте?.. Что?.. Но как он?..» — в происходящем Эдди видел много чего странного. Один только внешний вид клоуна уже говорил, что с ним явно что-то не так. А после такого фокуса, Эдди понял, что перед ним, скорее всего, и вовсе не человек.

От одной только мысли мальчика начало мутить. Он бы уже давно хлопнулся на землю, если бы его не держали стальной хваткой.

— Куда ты торопишься, Эдс? — голос был до противного близок. — Так торопишься, что забыл про своё лекарство…

«Не смотри на него. Не смотри!» — твердил про себя Каспбрак, но будто бы повинуясь чужой воле, медленно повернул голову на голос и поднял взгляд.

Все сомнения о «человечности» незнакомца улетучились, как только Эдди посмотрел ему в глаза: жёлтая, неестественно яркая радужка, обрамленная красным. Клоун улыбался, показывая свои зубы, которые были длиннее и заострённее, чем у любого человека. Можно было бы сказать, что это просто удачный грим, вот только… Клоун притянул к себе Эдди, который был от него на приличном расстоянии!

Так не бывает…

— Ты ведь хороший мальчик, и всегда принимаешь его вовремя, — продолжил клоун и приоткрыл рот.

Эдди невольно посмотрел туда и почувствовал, как комок подступает к горлу. С уголков губ этого существа тянулась вниз слюна, а на его языке… лежала таблетка, которую Каспбрак выронил пару минут назад.

«Оставь себе!» — неожиданно подумал Эдди, и его горло сжалось, издавая сдавленный звук. — «Ты же не собираешься вернуть её мне, да?»

Клоун схватил мальчика за подбородок, впившись когтями в кожу, заставляя Эдди открыть рот.

— Нет… — Каспбрак чувствовал, как холодеет его спина. — Не смейте!.. — чем ниже наклонялся клоун, тем обильнее с его губ стекала слюна. — Не надо… — жалобно пролепетал Эдди, крепко зажмуриваясь.

Он дёрнулся, словно от электрического разряда, когда клоун накрыл его губы своими, проталкивая в ротовую полость свой длинный и мокрый от слюны язык.

«Рот — благоприятная среда для размножения бактерий, » — некстати вспомнил Эдди, давясь подкатывающим приступом тошноты. И почему его до сих пор не вырвало? Может, тогда бы от него отстали?

Эта треклятая таблетка упала на язык! Эдди инстинктивно сжал горло, часто и шумно задышал через нос. Он не будет её глотать!

Клоун, чувствуя сопротивление, переместил руку с подбородка на шею жертвы и сжал её.

Каспбрак прекрасно знал, что ему перекрыли доступ к кислороду. Он отлично понимал, что будет, если расслабить горло. Его рот наполнился чужой слюной, и сама мысль о том, чтобы сдаться была просто отвратительна. Но дышать становилось всё труднее. Эдди с горечью осознал, что не может долго держаться. Ему нужен был кислород! У него просто не было выбора…

И Эдди расслабился.

Накопившаяся у него во рту слюна мерзкими, тягучими струйками затекла в горло. Эдди содрогнулся.

Монстр ослабил хватку только после того, как Каспбрак несколько раз судорожно сглотнул, но отпускать не спешил.

«Я же сделал, что он хотел. Почему?.. Может, ему не только „поцелуй“ от меня нужен?» — в панике, Эдди не глядя начал бить клоуна кулаками.

Если он уйдёт от сюда живым и более-менее не тронутым, во всех смыслах, он больше никогда не приблизится к этому грёбаному дому!

Спустя, казалось, вечность, клоун отстранился от него, но не сильно далеко. Их губы были соединены ниточкой слюны. Да сколько же их у этой твари!

— Как надумаешь полетать, Эдс, заходи! — проговорил клоун. — И не забывай пить таблеточки вовремя. Хочешь, я могу за просто так напоминать тебе об этом? Хи-хи-хи!

Щёки Эдди горели: не только от стыда, но и от злости. Отдышавшись, он рискнул посмотреть в лицо клоуна. Нет! Отпустил, так отпустил!

Эдди резко подался вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя клоуна, но, не найдя опоры, пробежался вперёд и упал на живот. Быстро подобравшись, Эдди обернулся. Никого. Какого?.. Нет. Надо убираться от сюда! Абсолютно не хотелось оставаться здесь и гадать, почему ему дали уйти, и вообще… что это, мать вашу, было?!


End file.
